MerroShiva's wrath
by evilchild3
Summary: When the Son family and the Breifs family meet up for a casual brunch, a new evil is discovered. MerroShiva's power will change to suit the battle and she has never been beaten. A strange girl claiming to be Goku's daughter may be able to help Trunks save


Announcements: Hello! This is my first fic so please be nice in reviews! Ok ok the first chapter is kind of boring but its leading up to something don't worry. Anyway...ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Trunks rolled out of bed at 12:00pm on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of July.  
  
Trunks stood up and stretched. He went over to his closet and pulled out one of his Capsule Corp. jackets. Then he went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. He got dressed then carefully brushed his lavender hair. He made sure the two small locks of hair were hanging in front of his eyes then he pulled his boots on. Trunks inhaled the smell of bacon from downstairs. He grabbed his sword sheath and ran out of his room and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he strapped the sheath onto his back then went into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning Trunks." Bulma said cheerily as he walked in  
  
"Morning mom." Trunks said eyeing the plate of bacon next to the stove  
  
"Your father told me to tell you that he wants to train you today." Bulma said draining the fat out of the frying pan  
  
"Where?" Trunks said as he sat down at the kitchen table  
  
"I don't know go ask him." Bulma said  
  
"Ok." Trunks said getting up from the chair and wandering out of the kitchen  
  
Trunks sensed a great power coming from somewhere outside  
  
"Dad?" Trunks wondered aloud  
  
Sure enough, there stood Vegeta. But he wasn't the only one. Kakarott (better known as Goku) was there too. This time he brought his family with him. There was Chi-Chi, Gohon, and a girl? Trunks looked at the girl suspiciously. She had ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce your skin, her hair was slightly puffy and a cool shade of pink, she was also tall and thin. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a T-Shirt that said "I'm a fighter so BACK OFF" and she had a pair of worn out sneakers on her feet. Trunks was confused. Goku didn't have a daughter...did he?  
  
"Trunks. Get your mother." Vegeta grumbled  
  
"Uh ok" Trunks replied as he went back inside.  
  
A few moments later Bulma came out and invited everyone inside. Everyone sat down in the dining room while Bulma got the breakfast ready. Everyone was talking about how stupid Hercule was. Trunks looked across the table at the girl, she looked REALLY bored. She was staring out the window looking out at the sky. Trunks went into the kitchen.  
  
"When is breakfast gonna be ready?" Trunks asked  
  
"A few minutes." Bulma said  
  
"Have you met Goku's daughter?" Bulma asked  
  
"No." Trunks said  
  
"You should get to know her she's a very nice girl." Bulma lectured  
  
All of the sudden the girl wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Bulma." She said in greeting  
  
"Hello Kari." Bulma said cheerily  
  
"Have you fixed my dragon radar?" Kari asked hopefully  
  
"Yes I have. Trunks will you take Kari to the workshop and find it for her? I'm a little busy at the moment." Bulma said  
  
"Yeah sure." Trunks said then motioned for Kari to follow him  
  
Trunks led her up the stairs and into the door at the end of the hall. When Trunks opened the door a herd of small animals came running out. Trunks and Kari wandered inside the workroom. All sorts of tools and capsules littered the room.  
  
"Where's my dragon radar." Kari said impatiently  
  
"Hang on." Trunks said as he went into the back part of the workroom  
  
Trunks came back with pure silver dragon radar; it had longitude and latitude on the sides of the grid and had the name Kari engraved on the back.  
  
"Here you go." Trunks said handing it to her  
  
All of the sudden a scream came from downstairs, followed by the sound of several kai blasts being fired. Kari's eyes flashed as she flew out of the workroom and down the stairs.  
  
"Mom!" She cried as she saw her mother laying on the floor bleeding heavily  
  
"Kari...Vegeta and Goku went to fight...you must....must help them..." Chi- Chi said before gasping her last breath  
  
Before Trunks could say a word, Kari had run out the door and had flew in the direction of a high power level. Trunks followed her.  
  
"Whats going on?" Trunks said as soon as he had caught up to her  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is I'm gonna beat the living TAR out of whoever did that to my mom." She snarled  
  
With that said they both flew as fast as they could towards the massive power level. 


End file.
